


Smells Like Mine

by Vorsakh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: Theo should stop denying being a part of Liam's pack. Scents didn't lie, and Theo smelled like his. Liam liked that scent. A lot.





	Smells Like Mine

"Would you stop doing that? _No_ , I don't want to go to the cinema with you and your little puppy pack," Theo huffed, pushing Liam away from him.

"It's your pack too, you know," Liam said, sitting back down, still way too close to Theo.

The always wanted that, a pack, and he didn't even mind that this one wasn't very conservative. Humans, chimeras, wolves. It was still a pack to belong to, and having Liam insisting Theo did belong was probably the best part. Not that Theo would ever admit that.

Was it pride, shame or just plain stupidity that made him resist and deny? He couldn't decide, but he always pretty stubborn.

"Liam, move," he said, pushing Liam away again. The couch was large and empty, save for the two of them. Why did he always insist on sitting _so close?_ "And no, it isn't," he added.

Liam's scent darkened with a spike of anger, and he growled lowly, a soft rumble emitting from his chest.

_"Yes,_ it is," he said slowly, latching onto Theo's arm with both hands, as if the contact would convince Theo. "And you better stop saying it isn't. Definitely not in front of the others."

"Liam-" he sighed, trying to free his arm. Jesus, he was like a child throwing a tantrum. He hoped Liam would simply drop it - it was tiring, fighting for something you didn't even believe in.

"Shut up," Liam hissed, his grip tightening. "I hate it when you do that. You're pack, you're _my_ pack."

He could feel Liam grow agitated; his scent turning sharp, the hint of his claws digging into Theo's skin, the rumble in his voice. Theo frowned. They've been there before, but never had the reaction been quite like this.

"Liam-" he tried again, but was interrupted by a louder growl.

"You don't get it, you just don't _get it!_ You can't keep- this is-" Liam stopped, breathing loudly, trying to rein in his wolf. "It's not even a choice! You're part of this pack because you belong with us! And you can't keep denying it..." he closed his eyes, claws digging deep into Theo's arm before he let go, deflated. "I can't take it, it feels so wrong when you do that..."

Theo's breath caught. He was supposed to make it easier, _better_ for Liam. He didn't mean to _hurt_ him.

"Liam," he repeated, his voice softening. He pulled the betta closer with his free hand, not sure how to diffuse the situation.

"It feels wrong," Liam repeated, allowing himself to be pulled into Theo's side. "I know you're my pack, I can feel it, but you- I get it, you're an idiot, but this isn't funny anymore-"

"It wasn't a joke," Theo murmured, sitting stiffly with Liam pressed to his side.

"Please, just... can you stop? You don't even need to do anything different, you're already our pack. And you don't have to go to places with us if you really don't want. But I need- the others can't feel it, but I need the acknowledgment."

Theo shut his eyes tightly. Liam shouldn't sound like that, sad and broken. And it was all his fault. He found his purpose in helping Liam, in being...a friend, a guide. And he'd failed that as well.

He awkwardly put his arm around Liam's shoulders, pulling him even closer in a hug. Contact should help.

"What, what does that mean?" He asked softly.

"My...wolf. It, I don't know...it feels like you're trying to leave us, or something. We don't like it."

Theo squeezed Liam's shoulder. Here he was, trying to comfort Liam when he was to blame. What a joke.

"Sorry," he murmured softly, a secret between them, his eyes downcast. It had been a long time since he truly felt shame.

Liam moved his arm to wrap around Theo's middle, head resting on his shoulder. The air around them was tainted with the scent of sadness, guilt, shame. Theo didn't know how to fix it.

A thought flashed through his mind. Leaning his head back against the couch, he slowly bared his neck, hoping not to make a fool out of himself.

"Theo?" Liam asked, raising his head from Theo's shoulder. His breath stuttered as he found Theo's bared throat, a long line of pale, unblemished skin.

"Oh," he said brokenly, sobbing out his exhale. "Are you- do you-"

"Yes," Theo said tightly, eyes closed as he waited for Liam to scent him.

Liam wasted no time before he nosed up and down Theo's neck, taking in a lungful of his scent. He nuzzled Theo's neck and throat, stubble scratching the skin, nose hitting all the sensitive spots.

"Theo," Liam sobbed out his name, arms coming up around Theo's shoulders as he kneeled up to find a better position. Theo parted his thighs, letting Liam perch on one.

He let Liam scent and nuzzle, his own hands gripping Liam's hips. He felt drowsy and heavy under the attention, breathing heavily.

Theo felt almost cherished, loved. The feeling of pack he only caught a glimpse of before, now taking over everything else he felt. This is what they were missing, what he needed.

"Liam," he sighed sleepily, frowning when Liam stopped moving, body tensing. Theo blinked his eyes open, trying to focus his senses.

"Sorry," Liam said, head bowed as waves of embarrassment hit Theo. "I got carried away."

"Wha- uh, _oh,"_ now that Theo was focused enough, he could smell Liam's arousal. He could also _feel_ it, feel Liam hard against his thigh.

"Sorry," Liam repeated, and even with his head bowed Theo could see how red his face was.

"It's okay," he said quietly, hesitantly, licking his dry lips.

Suddenly, Liam lifted his head, wide, panicked eyes finding Theo's.

"This isn't- it's not-" he stuttered, biting his lip as he tried to find the words.

Theo frowned, squeezing Liam's hips in encouragement.

Liam's face turned an even darker shade of red. "This isn't why you're my pack, this isn't...some sort of stipulation. You don't have to- I just- Theo why are you laughing at me?!"

"Little wolf," he said, grinning. "It's okay."

"Why do I even bother?" Liam hissed, cheeks flushed. "Let go," he struggled to move away, but Theo held onto his hips tightly.

"Aww, litt-" Theo hissed as Liam dug his claws into his shoulders, but he held strong. _"Liam,"_ he growled.

"You're making fun of me!" Liam shouted. "Let me go- _oh-"_

Liam went quiet as Theo squeezed the bulge in his pants experimentally.

Looking up, Theo found Liam's eyes half-lidded and dark. Holding eye contact as long as he could, he moved his head back again, baring his neck. Liam whimpered, hips rocking into Theo's palm.

"Yeah?" He asked, staring hungrily at Theo's throat.

Theo hummed, eyes closing as Liam moved back in.

He nuzzled and scented like before, except this time he rocked his hips, riding Theo's thigh, covered cock rutting against Theo's thigh and hip. Liam moaned into the skin of his throat as Theo's hands moved to grab his ass.

"You smell so good," he whispered, words slurred. "You feel so good," he added with a gasp, rocking harder and faster.

Theo used his grip on Liam's ass to urge him on, pulling him into his body roughly. His own dick was hard and wanting, and soon he'll have to pay some attention to his own need, but he wanted to make Liam feel good first.

"Liam," he gasped as Liam sucked a mark into the soft skin under his jaw, teeth nipping softly.

Liam whimpered, hands clenching and unclenching on Theo's shoulders as he moved back and forth.

With a hand on Liam's stomach, Theo stopped him enough to open his jeans.

"Wait-" Liam said, moving his head back. "Theo, wait-"

Theo didn't. He shoved his hand down Liam's boxers, gripping his cock and stroking once. Liam immediately clenched his legs around Theo's thigh, a keen leaving his lips as he came wetly all over Theo's hand.

The scent of Liam's cum was so sweet and strong, overwhelming. Theo breathed the air in, fingers itching to squeeze and explore but knowing Liam would be too sensitive.

"I'm sorry," Liam said, growing even redder than before. He smelled embarrassed again.

"What for, baby wolf," Theo slurred, drunk on Liam's scent.

Liam looked away, fingers clenching hesitantly on Theo's shoulders.

"Pull me out?" Theo asked, and Liam's eyes snapped to his.

"What?" Liam asked, looking down on Theo's lap for a second before looking back up. Theo raised a brow, nodding once.

Theo carefully removed his wet hand from Liam's pants, using it to pull his shirt up. It was ruined at the shoulders anyway. His other hand took advantage of Liam's open jeans and grabbed his bare ass, resting there.

Liam's fingers were clumsy, either with nerves, his orgasm, or both. He managed to open Theo's jeans, pulling the boxers down enough for Theo's cock to peek through.

"Oh my god," Liam whispered, fingers resting on the open flaps of Theo's jeans. He licked his lips nervously, looking up at Theo. Theo tried for what he hoped was an encouraging smile. Liam smiled back softly, so it must have worked.

Liam spit into his palm before grabbing Theo's dick. He was hesitant, clumsy, but his palm was wet and warm and Theo was so worked up already, it wouldn't take long. Liam moved his knee to the other side of Theo, straddling him fully. The hand not stroking Theo was resting on Theo's chest, bracing Liam over his body.

"Close?" Liam asked as Theo's breaths grew louder, harsher.

"Yeah," Theo agreed, head falling back. Liam, while still clumsy, somehow managed to both stroke him and nuzzle his neck again.

"You like that," Theo said, grinning.

"Be more specific," Liam murmured. "But, yeah. I like all of it."

Theo laughed softly. "Scenting me," he clarified.

"Oh, yeah," Liam agreed, taking in a lungful. _"Yeah."_

"You can do it too, later," Liam said after a while. "It's what a pack does."

Theo snorted, eyes rolling, though Liam couldn't see. "Fine," he said, trying to act unaffected. He could feel Liam smiling against his neck.

Liam doubled his efforts, stroking faster, squeezing the head of Theo's cock. Theo moaned, hips raising up to meet Liam's fist.

"Yeah," he murmured, his abs clenching with his impending orgasm. _"Fuuuuuck."_

He squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm took over him, hips bucking up and fucking into Liam's slick fist, cum shooting out and landing all over his chest and stomach, coating Liam's hand in the process.

"Fuck, Liam," he gasped out, body trembling. Liam nuzzled into the side of his neck, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw.

Liam felt heavy against him, pushing Theo into the couch. His face was tucked in Theo's neck, lips occasionally moving across his skin as he murmured soft words or pressed kisses.

Theo was still panting, head resting back, eyes turned to the ceiling. His arms were loosely draped around Liam's waist, holding him in place.

"We should," he stopped, swallowing. "We should probably...clean up," he managed to say. To be honest, he couldn't actually bring himself to move. He did push Liam back, just enough to pull his already ruined shirt over his head. He used it to wipe away his stomach, folding it and letting Liam wipe his hand. Liam balled the fabric up, before raising to his feet shakily to dispose of it. Theo hoped he won't just throw it in the kitchen trashcan.

Liam returned, his jeans fastened. He offered Theo a hand, pulling him up from the couch.

"We could sleep upstairs," he said, voice rough and heavy.

Theo tucked himself in before following Liam up the stairs. Once in Liam's room, he stepped out of his jeans, crawling into the bed wearing just his boxers. Liam hesitated for a moment before following suit, taking his clothes off and laying down next to Theo, facing him.

They lied down quietly, staring at each other. The distance between them small enough to let their shared heat and scents mingle.

Theo looked down at Liam's lips deliberately, smirking softly when Liam's breath caught.

Leaning in, he gently pressed his lips against Liam's, moving back and looking into Liam's eyes. When he found nothing there to stop him, he did it again and again, pressing kisses to Liam's lips and face.

Liam was rumbling softly in his chest, a satisfied sound that made Theo feel warm and safe.

They kissed softly and languidly for what felt like ages, mapping each other's mouths, learning their taste. Liam's fingers were resting on Theo's hip, occasionally scratching the skin there with blunt nails, like a reminder.

Theo sighed as Liam bit his bottom lip, sucking it into his own mouth to sooth the pain.

"You smell so good right now," Liam whispered.

"Like what?" Theo asked, voice just as low.

"Like...us."

"Feel better now?" Theo asked, grinning.

"Much," Liam replied with a bashful laugh. "Feels right."

His arm moved to wrap around Theo's waist, pulling him closer until their fronts were pressed together. Liam's head found its place in the crook of Theo's neck again, breathing in and moaning at the scent he found there.

"Smells so good," he repeated, sighing into Theo's skin. "Mine," he said, barely a whisper, so quiet Theo might as well had imagined it.

He swallowed, knowing Liam could feel it, scent his nerves.

Liam simply moaned, throwing his leg over Theo's thigh, trying to bring them even closer together.

_"Mine,"_ he growled, and this time there was no mistaking it.

"My pack," he said, biting Theo's neck softly, making Theo inhale sharply. _"My beta,"_ he growled, human teeth digging harder into his neck, tongue mapping the tendons. Theo whimpered, wrapping his arms around Liam.

Theo buried his head in Liam's throat, smelling himself that heady concoction of their mixed scents. "Yeah," he murmured, pressing a kiss under Liam's chin. "Mine." Liam was his; his pack, his home, his alpha. He didn't need the red eyes for that.

"Please," he panted, overwhelmed with need. He rolled them over so he was laying above Liam, their groins pressed together.

Liam stared up at him with wide eyes, lips slightly parted. "Yeah," he said, gripping Theo's hips to position him better between his spread legs.

Theo's head fell to Liam's shoulder, and he could feel Liam nosing down his neck. He would mock Liam for being practically addicted to it, but it felt so good; both scenting and being scented.

Theo moved his hips, rubbing their covered cocks together. He moaned as Liam's hands found his ass, slipping under his boxers to grip the flesh and pull Theo harder and faster.

"Oh, wow," Liam muttered, fingers digging into Theo's cheeks. "God, yes."

Theo was so close to cumming again, just from rutting against each other through two layers of fabric. He groaned at a particularly good thrust, panting into Liam's shoulder. Moving his face to the side, he was assaulted with Liam's musky, spicy scent.

"Liam! Oh, _fuuuuck."_

Everything was sharper and better, with Liam's scent, mixed with his own, filling his lungs.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon," Liam urged, legs wrapping around Theo's waist, urging him to move faster.

"Thank you," Liam whispered suddenly, and Theo would laugh if not for the raw, sincere voice Liam used. He bit Liam's jaw in acknowledgment, and Liam chuckled. "C'mon, Theo," he said louder, grin in his voice. He moved his own hips up to meet Theo's thrusts, legs squeezing Theo's waist.

Theo shifted on his knees, dropping lower so his chest was pressed against Liam's, their bodies rubbing together. They would carry each other's scent for a few days, at least. Sweat and cum clinging to their skin.

Liam's heels dug into the back of his thighs, his hands running up and down Theo's sweat-slick back. His nose seemed to be permanently fixed to a certain spot under Theo's left ear.

Their movements turned slower, less frantic, but still just as needy and desperate. They were both so close to cumming. He felt so hot, skin feverish and sweaty, making the glide of skin on skin slick and easy.

Truth be told, he had no idea how he managed to hold on as long as he did, not with how worked up he was. Maybe it was the need to see Liam, feel Liam like that, for as long as he could. Liam's words and touch were sweet and possessive, but there was no telling what this meant for them in the future, if it will ever repeat.

He felt Liam lick the skin of his neck, no doubt tasting mostly salt, but that didn't seem to deter him. He licked again, moaning at whatever it is he found. He seemed to really enjoy it. Theo pressed his face to Liam's throat, trying to find the same pleasure Liam felt. Liam's scent was strongest there, the delicate skin smooth against his lips. The knowledge that Liam let him near like that was the best part. He sighed, blunt teeth scraping against Liam's neck. He realized he mostly stopped moving, pressed against Liam with all his weight, all he could do was grind erratically against Liam's cock. Not that he was complaining, and neither was Liam.

Liam's hands squeezed his ass, pushing his boxers lower. The front was catching on his hard cock uncomfortably, so he pushed a hand in between them to release himself. Might as well, he thought as he pulled out Liam's cock as well.

Liam moaned loudly at the touch, his red cock pulsing in Theo's hand. Theo paused, smelling Liam's approaching orgasm. "You don't have to hold on," he said, recalling Liam's earlier embarrassment. "I want to see you cum, Liam."

Liam blinked his eyes open, dark, stormy blue. Sweat from his brows running down the side of his nose, licking wet trails on his face. He was flushed, mouth open as he panted for breath.

"Yeah?" He asked, licking his dry lips. Theo squeezed his cock in return, thumb rubbing the wet, sticky head.

"Can I," he paused, biting his lips, his face turning even redder.

"Can you what," Theo asked curiously, stroking Liam's cock slowly, despite craving to see Liam come undone again. Liam wanted something, and he'll do whatever it takes to make it happen.

"Uh, can I- _cumonyou?"_ Liam rushed his words, squeezing his eyes shut in a grimace.

Theo let out an embarrassed laugh, biting his lip. Liam wanted to _scent mark_ him, using the strongest possible method.

Pulling back, he reluctantly let go of Liam. He laid back down next to Liam, face turned to watch him. "C'mon," he said softly, his hand running down his damp chest and stomach. Liam's eyes tracked the movement with a dazed expression, mouth gaping.

"Wow," he said, making Theo laugh again. His attraction, at least the physical aspect of it, was pretty obvious.

Liam snapped from his daze, kicking his boxers off and climbing over Theo to straddle his chest. "Is this okay?" He asked, one hand holding his cock by the base, the other caressing Theo's throat.

Theo hummed his agreement, smiling softly. Scratch that, he'll smell like Liam for _weeks_.

Liam sighed, looking down at Theo almost adoringly. His hand started moving, pumping his cock at a fast steady pace. The other hand left Theo's neck to hold himself, palm flat on the mattress next to Theo's head.

Theo's hand moved to settle on the small of Liam's back, fingers caressing the skin, finding his dimples. He leaned his head back and to the side, like he did many times that night, baring his neck.

Liam whimpered, hand moving faster.

Liam's knees squeezed his ribs tight as he bucked into his fist, thrashing wildly. He gasped out what might have been Theo's name as he came, angling his cock down. Theo shut his eyes, gasping as his neck and cheek were covered in Liam's warm, wet release.

Liam didn't stop moaning loudly, rocking on his knees as he squeezed his cock until it was too much. He let go of his pulsing cock, hand moving to rub his cum all over Theo's throat and neck, down to his chest, wet finger swirling around his nipple.

Liam's golden eyes were half-lidded as he spread his cum and scent around, marking Theo thoroughly.

When he had enough, he shimmied lower, until he was sat between Theo's legs. Bringing his wet hand up, he gathered some of his cum from Theo's face. Theo gulped in anticipation, watching as Liam brought his wet hand down, wrapping it around Theo's cock and squeezing.

Liam's eyes were wide as he watched himself jerk Theo off with his own cum-slick hand. Theo's own eyes were trained on Liam's face, watching with amusement as Liam's expression turned from slightly surprised to turned on.

He smirked, closing his eyes as he settled into the pleasure of Liam's touch. He jerked when he felt teeth nipping the delicate skin of his inner thigh.

"Open your eyes," Liam growled, eyes flashing.

"Yes, alpha," Theo said mockingly, but he didn't miss the way Liam's breath stuttered.

Liam's head stayed down, nuzzling the base of his cock, no doubt finding another spot that carried Theo's scent strongly.

Theo was right there, so ready to cum, but he also wanted _something_. With a moan, he stopped Liam's hand, grabbing his wrist and pulling it away from his cock. Liam sat up, eying Theo curiously, letting him guide his hand.

Theo spread his legs wider apart, bringing Liam's hand down, lower, to where he wanted it.

He sighed happily as Liam got on with the program, rubbing his fingers over the rim of his hole. Theo's hand replaced Liam's on his cock, holding himself tight at the base. He didn't want to cum before feeling Liam's fingers in him.

He moaned as he felt Liam push a finger in, just wet enough to make it easy. Liam's eyes racked over him, wide and glassy.

"Jesus," he murmured. "That's so hot."

He was watching his finger now, sliding in and out of Theo. "That's so fucking hot," he moaned, his free hand pushing Theo's thigh farther away, revealing more of Theo to his eyes.

Theo had to agree, moaning when he felt Liam's finger graze his prostate. Despite the firm hold he had on his cock, there was no way to stave off his orgasm off once Liam started jabbing his finger into his prostate.

"Liam," he gasped, fingers squeezing tight as Liam rubbed his finger hard over the bundle of nerves. "Oh, fuck," he raised his hips, both chasing and escaping the intense sensation as his orgasm took over him, cock spurting cum onto his fingers and stomach.

A drawn-out moan left his lips as Liam coaxed the last drop of cum out of his cock with a particularly well-angled thrust of his finger. He squeezed tightly around the finger, unable to form any words. Luckily Liam read his body language, pulling the finger out gently, his clean hand rubbing over his thigh soothingly.

Liam's head dropped down, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his skin. From his hip to his wet stomach, up to his chest, under his chin. Eventually, he pressed a soft kiss to Theo's lips, leaving behind the taste of them both.

"So," Liam said from where he was pressed, unsurprisingly, against Theo's neck. "That means you'll stop pretending you're above this pack or whatever?"

Theo snorted, grabbing Liam by the hair and bringing his face up to a kiss.

"Sure," he said, rolling his eyes at Liam's grin.

"And, about the movie-"

"I'll go," he said. Might as well. "But you're buying me popcorn."

"Okay, sure-"

"And coke," he added, humming thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess-"

"And maybe a chocolate bar," he finished, grinning at Liam's narrowed eyes.

"When are you going to buy me stuff?" Liam questioned. Good. Great. Now was Theo's chance.

"Maybe on the next date," he said nonchalantly, staring at Liam's shoulder.

Liam melted against him with a ridiculous squeal, hiding his face in Theo's chest. He coughed, trying to pretend he didn't just make that high sound.

"Okay," he said, trying to mimic Theo's tone. Unsuccessfully. His voice was trembling with excitement.

"Okay," Theo repeated, raising his brow. He settled back down, closing his eyes. He wanted to shower, but Liam's instincts won't let him wash away his scent so soon, so he'll do the next best thing, which was to sleep.

Liam's body over his warmed him better than any blanket could, and he found himself drifting quickly into sleep. Ignoring Liam's renewed erection pressing against his stomach. That boy was ridiculous.


End file.
